The present invention relates to a wash-free air-guiding cover for a paint container and, more particularly, to an air-guiding cover mounted to a paint container of a paint spray gun for preventing paint in the paint container from leaking via air vents.
A paint spray gun is generally connected to a wash-free paint container when in use. To keep smooth flow of the paint in the paint container, air valves are provided in a cup or a cover of the paint container. However, the paint spray gun could be in any orientation during the paint spraying operation, such that the paint in the paint container could leak via the air valves. Furthermore, the cover with air valves cannot permit smooth ventilation for the air inside and outside the paint container, leading to unstable output of the paint and leakage of the paint via the air valves.
Thus, a need exists for a novel cover for a paint container that mitigates and/or obviates the above disadvantages.